How To Sucessfully Ruin A Plane Trip
by KandiLips
Summary: When Ben, Kevin, Gwen and Julie all go on a plane trip, Ben makes sure to annoy his friends to death and to make their trips miserable. **FUNNY ONE-SHOT** Rated K  for MAJOR pranking and for the beating-up of a certain, annoying brunette...


_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**M'kay, I've decided to write yet another fanfic where Ben annoys the living crap out of nearly everybody. I'm sorry- it's just so fun. Alright, here goes nothing!**_

_**STANDARD DISCLAIMER:**_

_**I own everything! Just kidding, just kidding… You do realize that that was a joke, right?**_

_**

* * *

**_Author's POV:

"Ben! Sit down- we're about to take off." Gwen yanked down hard on Ben's bright green jacket and pulled him back down into his seat where he belonged.

"Can I please just go buy another corndog back at the airport plaza?" The brunette pleaded with his scarlet-haired cousin, his jade eyes large as he pulled his famous puppy-dog face. "I promise I'll be quick."

"Hmm let me think- NO." Gwen growled irritably. "There's not enough time."

Ben snorted, and fell back into his seat.

Him, Gwen, Kevin and Julie were all going on a trip to Florida, and since they were visiting Julie's grandparents, they had no alternative but to use normal airplane transportation so as not to freak them out.

And Ben _hated _normal transportation. It was just so normal, so boring. There were no huge, fancy windows to see out of, the trip took forever, and there was barely any walking space to be found at all. And Ben _needed _his walking space.

The green-gazed teen didn't think that he'd be able to hold in all of his energy for very long. And boy, was he right.

After about fifteen minutes into the flight, Ben had already lost it. He _had_ to do something to cure his boredom.

"Are we there yet?" He questioned annoyingly.

"No," Kevin muttered grumpily, glaring up at the pesky, Ultimatrix-wielder.

"How about now?" The teen inquired with a smug expression.

"_No." _Gwen answered rather harshly, her head rested against Kevin's chest as she tried desperately to take a nap.

"Now?" Ben asked with an irritating grin, because he knew it would infuriate them all to death. For some unknown reason, he just seemed to have that power over people.

"NO!" Gwen, Kevin and Julie all yelled at him simultaneously.

"Okay." The brunette sighed, thinking of something new and annoying to do.

And suddenly, the irritating, annoying boy started right back up again.

"Baby you're a fiiiiiirework!" Ben suddenly burst loudly into song, and his friends groaned.

"Ben, I'm gonna slug you." Kevin threatened with fury in his dark gaze as his hands dove into his backpack for his ear plugs.

"C'mon let your coooooolors burn!" The green-eyed teen began giggling like a little school girl this time around.

"Make it stop…" Gwen moaned, trying her very hardest to escape the brunette's horrid singing by slamming her hands down on her ears and burying her face deep in her boyfriend's chest.

"Excuse me, young man," One of the weary flight attendants tried to get Ben's attention. "Please stop your singing, you're upsetting some of the other passengers here."

"Fine." Ben rolled his eyes and ceased his agitating singing.

"Thank you!" Julie gasped to the flight attendant. "Thank you so much!" The dark-haired girl then proceeded to resume her long-awaited cat nap.

And the sulking teen began contemplating some new ways to torture his friends.

Because he was no where near finished.

Sniggering, Ben took out his water bottle and squirted a little pool of water into the palms of his hands. Faking a loud sneezing sound, Ben threw the water onto the back of Kevin's head and began laughing like a maniac.

"BEN!" Kevin fumed. "That's disgusting! Keep your snot to yourself!"

Ben didn't answer. He was too busy chuckling like crazy, and as a result choking on his very own spit. And now because of this insane laughing episode, half of the plane was glaring at him and sending death threats his way.

Oh, how the world just hated Ben, sometimes.

Five minutes later, the brown-haired boy, now bored out of his freaking mind, absentmindedly looked to his left and caught glimpse of a sound-asleep Kevin, Gwen, and Julie in the seats right next to his.

And that's when it hit him: he was going to mercilessly prank his sleeping friends.

Snickering, Ben got to work. The young hero reached into his backpack and pulled out a permanent, black marker. He then proceeded to writing: "I love Gwen" in big, uppercase letters right across Kevin's forehead. It took all of Ben's power to stifle his explosive laughter.

This was going to be _great. _

But it wasn't enough mischief for Ben. The Ultimatrix-wearer then opened up a bag of cheese puffs and retrieved two; sticking one up each of Kevin's nostrils.

Now it was Gwen's turn. Ben took Gwen's ponytail and glued it to Kevin's hair, so that when they woke up, their hair would be plastered together. He then drew hearts all over her arms and neck with Kevin's name written within each of them. He had saved Julie for last. He was almost hesitant about pranking her because she was his girlfriend, but he just couldn't help himself, and his inner prankster took over. Ben took out his container of shaving cream and sprayed the substance all over the entire surface that was her face, knowing that it would be ridiculously hilarious when she woke up.

But he had to think of something else to do in the time being.

His eyes wide with curiosity, Ben surveyed the plane for possibilities.

Until his gaze found the restroom. This was perfect.

Smug as ever, the brown-haired boy took out the sandwich that his mother had packed him for the trip, pulled the meal out of the brown paper bag, took a few bites of it, and then used his hands to mash the rest of it all up; mixing in some water just to make the mixture look more repulsive. Ben then got to his feet and sprinted off in the direction of the bathroom, a major prank on his mind. On the way there, he began making disgusting, vomiting noises and pretended that he was throwing up the gross, soggy sandwich.

"Out of my way, out of my way; I'M GOING TO BLOW!" The prank-crazed brunette wailed, and the huge crowd of passengers bolted away from the boy like lightning. Chaotic,_ frightened _lightning.

But things only started to get interesting when Ben began spewing the "fake vomit" from his lips all over the crowd; watching with pleasure as they all began screaming and shielding themselves with their magazines. Some of the less-fortunate passengers who were now covered in Ben's sickening mixture were running around, shrieking: "I'M HIT, I'M HIT!" at the top of their lungs.

"My work here is done." Ben murmured happily to himself, making his way back to his seat, only to find that his friends had awakened due to all the ruckus, and they were _pissed._

Especially Kevin.

"YOU'RE A DEAD MAN, TENNYSON!" The dark-haired teen roared at the top of his lungs as he ran full speed at the brunette and tackled him into the row of innocent, seated passengers across from them. "YOU WROTE ON MY FOREHEAD, WROTE ALL OVER GWEN'S ARMS, GLUED OUR HAIR TOGETHER, AND SPRAYED FOAM ALL OVER JULIE'S FACE!" He hollered between punches as he beat up the annoying, green-eyed boy. "YOU ARE…"

"OFICCIALLY kicked off of this plane!" The one of the plane staff yelled as he finished the sentance, his face beet-red and his eyes smoldering with hate. "We have had enough of you and your inappropriate behavior, and we will NOT tolerate it any longer!" He gestured down the long isle of passengers who were all staring with furious expressions at the four teenagers.

The foursome groaned, and Gwen, Kevin and Julie all glowered angrily at Ben; the single reason for the whole situation.

It was all his fault.

"I told you Ben couldn't handle a simple plane ride." Julie whispered glumly to Gwen.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE ENDING:**_

_**Oh, Ben. You crazy, craaaazy brunette. Okay, so that's that for now. Hope this made you all laugh like crazy! And if it did- then please review! Or even if it didn't. It'll brighten my day! Alright you get the scoop- laterz! **_


End file.
